


Innocent Victim

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Danielle seeks safety. Magdelena offers it.RP Fic.





	Innocent Victim

Danielle had once been Daniel, a boy. She was now almost completely a girl, she had female genitals but no actual breasts, at least not yet. She had been out walking and when someone realised who she used to be she had been forced to flee. She had bounced off someone's car and stumbled on, collapsing on someone's doorstep, sobbing even as she rang the doorbell. The door opened and a woman looked out.

"The hell is this?"

She said in shock. 

"Help me... please?"

The woman quickly pulled/lifted Danielle inside the house and closed the door.

"What happened?"

She said. 

"I... he... they chased me."

"Oh baby girl."

The woman said crouching down and gently stroking her hair.

"Hush now.... Magdalena will look after you."

"You... you don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"I... used to be called Daniel."

Magdalena smiled.

"So? I used to live in a convent down in Florida....You can change a lot of things about yourself.... but you can't change being a fundamentally good person...and I can tell you are one."

Danielle smiled softly. 

"Thank you."

Magdalena smiled and kissed Danielle.

"Your welcome."

Danielle murred softly. Magdalena purred at her. 

"Thank you... for saving me."

"Don't mention it...."

Magdalena said in a very breathy voice.... then she suddenly straddled Danielle's stomach and bent down and kissed her passionately and hotly.

"Just scream in pleasure for me when I fuck you..."

She said breathlessly before kissing her even more passionately. 

"A... Are you sure?"

Danielle asked weakly, nervously. Magdalena purred lustily, nodding, as she began to undo Danielle's shirt. Danielle blushed but inched backwards. 

"I'm... not exactly a girl around there."

Magdalena purred softly, reassuringly.

"I don't care..."

"Really?"

"Really."

Magdalena said breathlessly and to emphasize this point she began licking Danielle's chest. Danielle murred softly, stroking her hair softly. Magdalena murred and began licking her way down Danielle's body at the same time undoing her trousers. Danielle murred and let her. Magdalena pulled Danielle's panties down and murred.

"Remember...."

She purred.

"I want to hear you...scream baby... scream..."

She purred lustily. 

"I'm sure I will."

Magdalena purred and kissed Danielle hotly. At the same time lovingly and as tenderly as possible while still being passionate and lust fuelled she pushed three fingers into her. Danielle cried out and arched instantly. Magdalena mewled clearly exited by the reaction of Danielle and set a firm but loving pace. Seconds later Danielle cried out and came.


End file.
